The present invention relates to fabric bleaching compositions comprising a peroxygen compound and, as bleach activator, a manganese compound.
Bleaching compositions which contain a peroxide bleaching agent are well-known. When soiled clothing is contacted with such bleaching compositions, usually by washing the soiled clothing in the presence of the bleaching composition at the boil, the bleaching agent functions to remove such common domestic stains as tea, coffee, fruit and wine stains from clothing. If the washing temperature is reduced to below 60xc2x0 C., however, the efficacy of the the bleaching agent is correspondingly reduced.
It is also well-known that certain heavy metals, or complexes thereof, function to catalyze the decomposition of hydrogen peroxide, or of compounds which are capable of liberating hydrogen peroxide, in order to render the peroxide compound effective at temperatures below 60xc2x0 C.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,511, there is described the activation of a peroxy compound by a complex formed from a transition metal (Mn, Co, Fe or Cu) and a non-(macro)cyclic ligand, preferably 2,2-bispyridylamine or 2,2-bispyridylmethane.
Moreover, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,606, there is disclosed a manganese complex, for use as a bleach catalyst for a peroxy compound, which is a water-soluble complex of manganese II, III or IV, or mixtures thereof, with a ligand which is a non-carboxylate polyhydroxy compound, having at least three consecutive Cxe2x80x94OH groups in its molecular structure, preferably sorbitol.
It has now been found that certain other manganese compounds are also excellent bleach catalysts for peroxy compounds and, surprisingly, relative to known bleach catalysts, provide enhanced bleach effects at low wash temperatures (e.g. at 15 to 40xc2x0 C.) and/or using shorter washing times.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a fabric bleaching composition comprising
a) a peroxy compound; and
b) 0.0005 to 0.5, preferably 0.005 to 0.05%, by weight of manganese, of a manganese compound having one of the formulae: 
in which R1 is hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl or aryl; R2 is hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, halogen, cyano, NH(alkyl), N(alkyl)2, N⊕(alkyl)3, SO3M, COOM or hydroxy; Y is a direct bond, a C2-C8-alkylene residue which is substituted or interrupted by one or more aryl or arylene groups, especially phenyl or phenylene groups, or Y is a bicyclic cyclohexylene group, especially 
or arylene, preferably naphthalene or, especially, o-, m- or p-phenylene, or Y is a residue having the formula: 
Y1 is o-, m- or p-phenylene; M is hydrogen, an alkali metal atom, ammonium or a cation formed from an amine; q is 0, 1, 2 or 3; and A an anion.
When R1 or R2 is alkyl, preferred alkyl groups are C1-C12-, especially C1-C4-alkyl groups. The alkyl groups may be unbranched or branched.
Alkoxy groups R2 are preferably C1-C8-, especially C1-C4-alkoxy groups. The alkoxy groups may be unbranched or branched.
Halogen atoms R2 are preferably bromo or, especially, chloro atoms.
N(optionally substituted alkyl)2 groups R2 are preferably N(optionally substituted C1-C4alkyl)2 groups, especially N(methyl)2 or N(ethyl)2.
N⊕(optionally substituted alkyl)3 groups R2 are preferably N⊕(optionally substituted C1-C4alkyl)3, especially N⊕(methyl)3 or N⊕(ethyl)3.
When R1 is cycloalkyl, it is preferably cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl.
When R1 is aryl, it is preferably a phenyl or naphthyl group. Any aryl group R1 or any aryl group which is a component of a group Y may be substituted e.g. by C1-C4-alkyl, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec.-butyl or tert.-butyl, by C1-C4-alkoxy such as methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, sec.-butoxy or tert.-butoxy, by halogen such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine, by C2-C5-alkanoyl, by benzoyl, by C2-C5-alkanoylamino, such as acetylamino, propionylamino or butyrylamino, by nitro, SO3M, CO2M, in which M has its previous significance, or by di-C1-C4alkyl amino.
When Y is a C2-C8-alkylene residue which is substituted or interrupted by one or more aryl or arylene groups, especially phenyl or phenylene groups, examples of preferred groups Y of this type include groups having the formula: 
xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(o-, m- or p- )phenylene-CH2xe2x80x94.
Anions A include halide, especially chloride, chlorate, sulphate, nitrate, hydroxy, C1-C4alkoxy, preferably methoxy, BF4, PF6, C1-C4carboxylate, especially acetate, or triflate or tosylate.
With respect to the compounds of formula (1), preferably each R1 is hydrogen, R2 is hydrogen, OH or SO3M in which M has its previous significance and is preferably Na, q is 1, Y is a direct bond, C2-C8-alkylene interrupted or substituted by optionally substituted o-, m- or p-phenylene, a bicyclic cyclohexylene group or Y is optionally substituted o-, m- or p-phenylene and A is hydroxy.
In relation to the compounds of formula (2), preferably each R1 is hydrogen, R2 is hydrogen, OH or SO3M in which M has its previous significance and is preferably Na, q is 0 or 1 and A is hydroxy.
With regard to the compounds of formula (3), (4) or (5), preferably each R2 is hydrogen, OH or SO3M in which M has its previous significance and is preferably Na and q is 0 or 1 and for the compounds of formula (3) or (4), A is hydroxy.
In each of the compounds of formula (1) to (5), it is preferred that they are used in neutral form, i.e. that M, when present, is other than hydrogen, preferably a cation formed from an alkali metal, in particular sodium, or from an amine.
The compounds of formula (1) to (5) may be produced by known methods, e.g. by the methods analogous to those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,785 relating to similar copper compounds.
The peroxy component a) of the fabric bleaching compositions of the present invention may be hydrogen peroxide, a compound which liberates hydrogen peroxide, a peroxyacid, a peroxyacid bleach precursor or a mixture thereof.
Compounds which liberate hydrogen peroxide are well known and include, e.g., inorganic compounds such as alkali metal peroxides, -perborates, -percarbonates, -perphosphates and -persulfates and organic compounds such as peroxylauric acid, peroxybenzoic acid, 1,12-diperoxydodecanoic acid, diperoxyisophthalic acid and urea peroxide, as well as mixtures thereof. Sodium percarbonate and sodium perborate, in particular sodium perborate monohydrate, are preferred.
Peroxyacid compounds and peroxyacid bleach precursors are also well known and a summary of references describing them is provided in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,606.
Examples of peroxyacid bleach precursors include
benz(4H)-1,3-oxazin-4-one derivatives, especially substituted 2-phenyl-benz(4H)-1,3-oxazin-4-one
2-(N,N,N-trimethyl ammonium) ethyl sodium-4-sulfophenyl carbonate chloride (SPCC)
N-octyl,N,N-dimethyl-N10-carbophenoxy decyl ammonium chloride (ODC)
3-(N,N,N-trimethyl ammonium) propyl sodium 4-sulfophenyl carboxylate
N,N,N-trimethyl ammonium toluyloxy benzene sulfonate
sodium4-benzoyloxy benzene sulfonate (SBOBS)
N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraacetyl ethylene diamine (TAED)
sodium-1-methyl-2-benzoyloxy benzene-4-sulfonate
sodium-4-methyl-3-benzoyloxy benzoate and
sodium nonanoyloxybenzene sulfonate (NOBS).
The substituted 2-phenyl-benz(4H)-1,3-oxazin-4-one, NOBS and TAED precursors are preferred.
Preferably, the amount of the peroxy compound in the fabric bleaching composition according to the invention ranges from 0.5 to 50%, especially from 2 to 20% by weight, based on the total weight of the composition.
The fabric bleaching compositions of the present invention preferably also comprises a surfactant and a detergent builder component.
The surfactant component is preferably an anionic surfactant, a nonionic surfactant or a mixture thereof and is preferably present in an amount of 5 to 50%, especially 5 to 25% by weight, based on the total weight of the fabric bleaching composition.
The anionic surfactant component may be, e.g., a sulphate, sulphonate or carboxylate surfactant, or a mixture of these.
Preferred sulphates are alkyl sulphates having 12-22 carbon atoms in the alkyl radical, optionally in combination with alkyl ethoxy sulphates having 10-20 carbon atoms in the alkyl radical.
Preferred sulphonates include alkyl benzene sulphonates having 9-15 carbon atoms in the alkyl radical.
In each case, the cation is preferably an alkali metal, especially sodium.
Preferred carboxylates are alkali metal sarcosinates of formula Rxe2x80x94CO(R1)CH2COOM1 in which R is alkyl or alkenyl having 9-17 carbon atoms in the alkyl or alkenyl radical, R1 is C1-C4 alkyl and M1 is alkali metal.
The nonionic surfactant component may be, e.g., a condensate of ethylene oxide with a C9-C15 primary alcohol having 3-8 moles of ethylene oxide per mole.
The detergent builder component is preferably present in an amount of 5 to 80%, especially 10 to 60% by weight, based on the total weight of the fabric bleaching composition. It may be an alkali metal phosphate, especially a tripolyphosphate; a carbonate or bicarbonate, especially the sodium salts thereof; a silicate; an aluminosilicate; a polycarboxylate; a polycarboxylic acid; an organic phosphonate; or an aminoalkylene poly (alkylene phosphonate); or a mixture of these.
Preferred silicates are crystalline layered sodium silicates of the formula NaHSimO2m+1.pH2O or Na2SimO2m+1.pH2O in which m is a number from 1.9 to 4 and p is 0 to 20.
Preferred aluminosilicates are the commercially-available synthetic materials designated as Zeolites A, B, X, and HS, or mixtures of these. Zeolite A is preferred.
Preferred polycarboxylates include hydroxypolycarboxylates, in particular citrates, polyacrylates and their copolymers with maleic anhydride.
Preferred polycarboxylic acids include nitrilotriacetic acid and ethylene diamine tetra-acetic acid.
Preferred organic phosphonates or aminoalkylene poly (alkylene phosphonates) are alkali metal ethane 1-hydroxy diphosphonates, nitrilo trimethylene phosphonates, ethylene diamine tetra methylene phosphonates and diethylene triamine penta methylene phosphonates.
The fabric bleaching compositions of the invention preferably also contain one or more agents capable of binding manganese, in particular an aminocarboxylate, an aminophosphonate, a polyamine or a mixture of these. Examples of aminocarboxylates include ethylenediaminetetraacetate, N-hydroxy-ethylenediaminetriacetate, nitrilotriacetate, ethylenediaminetetrapropionate, triethylenetetraaminehexaacetate, diethylenetriaminepentaacetate, ethylenediaminedisuccinate, especially the S,S isomer, and ethanoldiglycine, each in their acid forms or as the respective alkali metal, ammonium or substituted ammonium salts, as well as mixtures thereof. Examples of aminophosphonates include diethylenetriaminepentamethylene phosphonic acid and salts thereof. Examples of polyamines are, e.g., diethylenetriamine, pentamethyidiethylenetriamine, 1,1xe2x80x2,7,7xe2x80x2-tetramethyl-4-hydroxymethyl-diethylenetriamine and 1,4,4xe2x80x2-trimethyl-1xe2x80x2-hydroxymethyl-ethylenediamine. Most preferred agents capable of binding manganese are diethylenetriaminepentamethylene phosphonic acid, diethylenetriaminepentaacetic acid, triethylenetetraaminehexaacetic acid and salts thereof, and diethylenetriamine.
The agent capable of binding manganese is generally present in an amount of 0.1 to 10%, preferably from 0.1 to 3% by weight, based on the weight of the fabric bleaching composition.
The presence of the agent capable of binding manganese in the fabric bleaching compositions of the invention has the desired effect of reducing any fabric damage which may be caused by the use of the manganese compounds of formula (1) to (5).
The fabric bleaching compositions of the invention may contain, in addition to the components already mentioned, one or more of fluorescent whitening agents, such as a bis-triazinylamino-stilbene-disulphonic acid, a bis-triazolyl-stilbene-disulphonic acid, a bis-styryl-biphenyl, a bis-benzofuranylbiphenyl, a bis-benzoxalyl derivative, a bis-benzimidazolyl derivative, a coumarine derivative or a pyrazoline derivative; soil suspending agents, for example sodium carboxymethylcellulose; salts for adjusting the pH, for example alkali or alkaline earth metal silicates; foam regulators, for example soap; salts for adjusting the spray drying and granulating properties, for example sodium sulphate; perfumes; and also, if appropriate, antistatic and softening agents; such as smectite clays; enzymes, such as proteases, cellulases, lipases, oxidases and amylases; photobleaching agents; pigments; and/or shading agents. These constituents should, of course, be stable to the bleaching system employed.
A particularly preferred fabric bleaching composition co-additive is a polymer known to be useful in preventing the transfer of labile dyes between fabrics during the washing cycle. Preferred examples of such polymers are polyvinyl pyrrolidones, optionally modified by the inclusion of an anionic or cationic substituent, especially those having a molecular weight in the range from 5000 to 60,000, in particular from 10,00 to 50,000. Preferably, such polymer is used in an amount ranging from 0.05 to 5%, preferably 0.2-1.7% by weight, based on the weight of the detergent.
The formulation of the fabric bleaching compositions of the invention may be conducted by any conventional technique.
The fabric bleaching composition may be formulated as a solid; or as a non-aqueous liquid fabric bleaching composition, containing not more than 5, preferably 0-1 wt. % of water, and based on a suspension of a builder in a non-ionic surfactant, as described, e.g., in GB-A-2158454.
Preferably, the fabric bleaching composition is in powder or granulate form.
Such powder or granulate forms may be produced by firstly forming a base powder by spray-drying an aqueous slurry containing all the said components , apart from the components a) and b); then adding the components a) and b) by dry-blending them into the base powder. In a further process, the component b) may be added to an aqueous slurry containing the surfactant and builder components, followed by spray-drying the slurry prior to dry-blending component a) into the mixture. In a still further process, a nonionic component is not present, or is only partly present in an aqueous slurry containing anionic surfactant and builder components; component b) is incorporated into the nonionic surfactant component, which is then added to the spray-dried base powder; and finally component a) is dry-blended into the mixture.
The present invention also comprises a bleaching and/or cleaning process comprising contacting a fabric to be bleached and/or cleaned with an effective amount of a fabric bleaching composition according to the present invention. Preferably the amount of the fabric bleaching composition used is such that the amount of manganese compound b) provides from 0.001 to 100 ppm, preferably from 0.01 to 20 ppm of manganese in the bleaching and/or cleaning bath.